The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a storage medium.
In the past, providing mobile phone terminals with a foldable structure has improved the robustness of the terminals. For example, JP H9-200311A proposes a foldable phone that, when folded, exhibits superior robustness and portability, by providing a shape that allows a transmitter and a receiver to fit each other when the phone is folded in two.